Input and output control modules for interfacing with a programmable logic controller (PLC) that is normally used to control a number of functions in a manufacturing operation are well known. In most instances, these control module assemblies are electrically interconnected in a rack assembly with the PLC. This assembly is often of necessity located on the plant floor at a distance from the machinery used in the manufacturing operation to prevent physical abuse from dirt, moisture, or vibration. Since many of the switches, pilot lights, control relays and so on are located on the machinery, considerable wiring is required to connect these devices to the PLC since each device requires at least two wires between it and its respective I/O point.
Remote I/O control modules are available that can be located in a rack assembly mounted directly on the machinery. Whereas this will reduce the wiring requirements, the additional rack assembly will require adding a power supply and a remote network interface module (NIM) that could be more costly. These assemblies are generally bulky and require mounting space that may not be available. Each device will still require a direct connection to the remote I/O control module.
The host PLC will also require a local NIM Communications between the local and remote NIMs can become complicated. Each device has an unique address. There must be a means for each I/O point to know and set its address location so that it can decode and select the data meant for it from the various data packets sent over the communication link by the PLC. It must also be able to mark its data with its identity when it is being sent back to the PLC. With very large systems, response times can become a problem because of the additional overhead required just for address decoding. Error detection and correction also becomes more complex as the number of data packets becomes greater. Typically these packets generally include a preamble portion containing the routing information, the data, and an error detection portion such as a checksum.
It is also well known that the I/O control modules require frequent replacement when a malfunction occurs. Since a malfunction of necessity shuts down the machine operation, replacement must be made in a minimum amount of time. Many I/O control modules have 16 or more I/O points. Replacing the module would mean removing and reconnecting at least 32 wires. Adding or deleting control modules for system changes requires reconfiguration of the individual points for addressing purposes.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.